Who am I to say?
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Max and Fang have had another fallout over their differences. After Fang walks out on her and the Flock again, Max is left to care for the others on her own, denying any feelings of wanting him back. Will Fang come back? Songfic


Okay, here's another attempt from me to make a romance story. Generally I write comedy, so forgive me if it's not the greatest. A for effort? This is not based on anything from the stories exactly, though the idea of it did somewhat come from the third book. The song is "Who Am I To Say?" by Hope. Beautiful, but a sad song to me. Even if you do not know the song, the lyrics explain themselves…kind of. Well, I hope you enjoy this! In my notorious words, read it, like it, love it! And review it!

* * *

Max sat in the tree, taking the watch for the night. The rest of her flock was asleep around her, their soft breathing the only thing that she could hear. They were far away enough from the town they had settled near that the lights were no more than distant pinpoints. The darkness covered them like a blanket, hiding them from any searching eyes. Night…such coal-black shadows…it all made her think of him.

_**Love of my life, my soul mate**_

_**You're my best friend**_

_**Part of me like breathing**_

_**Now half of me is left**_

Fang had left them. Again. _The idiot said that we'd never split up again, yet here we are, _Max thought angrily, hoping Angel wouldn't subconsciously pick up on her feelings. His reasons behind their new division was close to the first ones, that Max didn't believe in the power of his blog, that she didn't see the sensibilities of saving themselves instead of the near-impossible task of saving the world, and now, he felt he couldn't be near her if she was going to snap every time he even got _remotely _close to another girl.

_Like I'm jealous, _Max fumed. _He can be with any girl he wants, makes no difference to me._ She had been able to keep a straight face in front of him when she told him this the day he left. Thankfully, none of the others had gone with him. She'd then focused all her attention in providing for and protecting the flock, getting food for them before Nudge could even say she was hungry and constantly reviewing attack strategies to the point where Angel had to send her a thought to stop going on mother-overdrive because she was worrying the rest of the flock.

Only it wasn't really the flock. The flock included Fang…who had said that he was never coming back. All the advances he had made on her had come to a halt after the third time she'd pushed him away.

_So, what, was nothing ever there? _Max stared up at the sky, trying to find at least one star in the cloudy heavens. _Didn't he—doesn't he care about me? _She bit her lip, becoming more furious with herself for even daring to think like this. With a heavy sigh, she turned her eyes away from the dark sky, as dark as Fang's eyes.

_**I don't know anything at all**_

_**Who am I to say you love me?**_

_**I don't know anything at all**_

_**And who am I to say you need me?**_

Their dangers hadn't been heightened any without him, but as Max had often noted, he was her right-hand guy. With a quick glance to one another, they could tell what the other was thinking. She missed having that…missed having him…and would almost give anything to have him kiss her again.

_Oh god, what's wrong with me? _She nearly groaned. There was no possible way she could mean all of that!_ Like I said, you two are crazy about each other, _her Voice said with a bit of an I-told-you-so tone. "Oh shut _up!_" Max growled out loud and shifted her position on the branch as though she could turn away from it.

_**Color me blue, I'm lost in you**_

_**Don't know why I'm still waiting**_

_**Many moons have come and gone**_

_**Don't know why I'm still searching **_

_**I don't know anything at all**_

_**And who am I to say you love me?**_

_**I don't know anything at all**_

_**And who am I to say you need me?  
**_

The night seemed to creep by interminably. She watched as the others rolled over and muttered in their sleep, still dreaming the disturbed memories of their time at the School. But Max was battling the most stubborn fighter she had ever faced: herself. Everything screamed for her to just admit to her feelings. It wouldn't be so bad, right? I mean, did it ever hurt to love?

But this was tough, fearless Max. Could she actually go and find him and ask him back? _Like, what is _no_? _She sneered.

_Like, what is _yes? The Voice countered. _You all need to stay together Max. There is strength in numbers. Stubbornness never solved anything for anyone. Swallow your pride, you two were meant to be._

There it went again with its fortune-cookie advice. But you know what? It was right. She was tired of fighting her emotions, tired of pushing Fang away. What the heck, let's see where all of this took them. She'd add it on to her list of changes for the New Year.

_**Now you're a song I love to sing**_

_**Never thought it feels so free**_

_**Now I know what's meant to be**_

_**And that's okay with me**_

_**But who am I to say you love me?**_

_**And who am I to say you need me?**_

_**And who am I to say you love me?**_

The sun rose slowly over the horizon. It was as though its light helped to confirm her decision. What would Fang think of her? Would he want her back? Would he think she'd become weak? She mentally bit down on all the questions that were swirling within her. Only time would tell. _This feels like some cheesy ending of a movie. _Inwardly she rolled her eyes and began waking up the rest of the flock.

_**I don't know anything at all**_

_**And who am I to say you love me?**_

_**I don't know anything at all**_

_**And who am I to say you need me?**_

_**I don't know anything at all**_

_**repeat 4x**_

Instinct guided them toward each other. They finally reunited eight hours later in the remote mountains of Colorado, near where they used to live. They stopped and stared at each other, Max refusing to let this escalate into a sob fest and blinking hard. Fang only quietly regarded her with his dark eyes…then quirked his mouth up into one of his rare smiles. He walked toward her just as calmly as though they'd never split and gave her a small hug.

That wasn't enough. Max enveloped him into a full embrace and felt his arms tighten around her. "I'm sorry," she whispered to where only he heard her. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but wouldn't have it any other way. They broke away briefly and their eyes met in their age-old understanding of one another. Then, to finish their Hallmark moment, she burst into tears against his shoulder. _Oh man, so much for flood control._ She should have known his promise to not come back was an empty threat. _This is fate, _her Voice supplied. She mentally smiled her agreement.

_Who was I to say he didn't love me? I don't know anything at all. _

* * *

There you have it. I hope it didn't sound too mushy, for I know how tough-as-nails Max and Fang are. And honestly, I believe this song is made more for a break up rather than a tearful reunion. But, let me hear your guy's answers to this. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!


End file.
